


Sometimes elders know better

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hugs, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There are times when you should listen to what your should-be-dead family member is saying.





	Sometimes elders know better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First love.

Sasuke sat on the ground, his back leaning against a rock. Sakura’s head rested in his lap. He caressed her hair out of her forehead gently.

"We have to head back. Naruto may need you," he heard the older Uchiha’s voice next to him.

"We’re staying until she wakes up." It was an unresistable declaration.

"I never would have thought that you have so deep feelings towards this girl. You wanted to destroy Konoha after all." Sasuke looked up at him, his Sharingan spinning dangerously. "But it is understandable. Which boy can’t love the girl who is willing to get hurt for him?"

Sasuke looked to the wounds on Sakura’s right arm.

"That was not the first time." Obito raised his eyebrows. "Ever since we had become genins, she saved me over and over again, " a smile appeared on his face, "she even jumped between me and a tailed beast once."

Obito’s gaze softened.

"Love can give so much courage to somebody that you can’t even imagine and the willingness of doing something become stronger as well." Sasuke scowled. "I know the lines of using Rinnegan. You were not supposed to come across the portal, but you made it because of her."

"I left the village. Her love for me had to disappear by now," he tried to convince himself. "She did it for the win of our battle."

Obito sighed, shooking his head.

"You can’t believe this either, can you?" Sasuke didn’t answer. "Be that as it may, you are the other’s first loves and you can’t deny that."

As a peroration, Sakura started opening her eyes. After her gaze had cleared, she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked to herself, but the memories came back in the blink of an eye. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Yes?" Hearing the voice of the love of her life, she turned around. When their eyes met, she jumped into his neck without a second thought. "Hey!" Sasuke said on a high voice, having no idea what to do with his hands. Sakura’s tears wet his clothes completely.

As his arms hugged the smaller body to his own, a thought crept into his mind.

’Maybe he is right.’


End file.
